Love and Marriage
by J. Peterson
Summary: Written for Elsanna Week of February 2015. Related oneshots, mAU, unrelated Elsanna.
1. Wedding Day

**Disclaimer:**  
_Frozen_ and all characters belong to Disney. No profit made, no infringement intended.

**Warnings:  
**Unrelated Elsanna. Can't think of others I need to add for this one.

**1: Wedding Day**

* * *

Thankfully, it was a flawless, late summer's day, and in a large, lush backyard on the outskirts of the city, there was a crowd of well-dressed people milling around. Some were taking their seats in one of the chairs that stood in neat rows facing a small gazebo, others were chatting animatedly in small groups dotted around the open spaces, and others again were entering or leaving the two-story, colonial-style house the yard itself belonged to.

On the second floor of that house – if any of the guests deigned to look – a young woman was standing by one of the windows. Her long, copper hair was loose and fell in soft waves over her chest and back, and stood in fiery contrast to the matte, green fabric of the dress she wore. It was shoulder- and sleeveless with fine, golden designs swirling along the length of her torso, and its skirt flared gently and ran the entire length of her legs from hip to ankle. Freckles dotted her face and arms in generous spatters, and her skin was burnished a healthy gold that made the unusual, blue-green shade of her pale eyes stand out all the more.

She did, however, look a little pallid.

The view outside was a beautiful sight, and one Anna had in some way been waiting to see since the first time she even met Elsa. Right now, however, it mainly made her have to hold back from puking her guts out, and she was quite sure that she only managed that much because ruining the dress really wasn't an option.

"Here." A hand holding a glass of water was thrust in front of her face, and Anna blinked rapidly as she focused on the hand, then shifted her sight up the length of an arm to a crooked smile and warm, amused green eyes that studied her from beneath an artfully tousled head of dark brown hair.

"Punz," she croaked, and cleared her throat as she accepted the glass. "Um, thanks. Why?"

"Because I needed one of these right about now," Rapunzel told her, and leaned against the wall on one exposed shoulder as she watched her cousin drink – or maybe 'gulp' was the word. The simple, sleeveless gown she wore contrasted nicely with her tanned skin and dark hair, and revealed the gentle swell of her abdomen. "And you look a little green around the gills, frankly."

"It's not easy being green," Anna warbled, and drained the rest of the glass before sinking to a seat on the edge of her childhood bed and resting her forehead in the palm of her hand. "God, if this show doesn't get on the road soon, I think I'm gonna throw up."

"It's way too early for morning sickness," her cousin teased as she sat down next to her, and Anna jabbed her in the side with one elbow in exchange for a grin. "At least unless your intended is significantly more talented than expected."

Anna flushed hotly, and glowered at her. "Was I this helpful on your wedding day?"

"Yes," Rapunzel laughed. "I remember at least five different instances of you pointing at me and going 'neener, neener'."

"I was seventeen!"

"And now you're twenty-two and finding out that wedding jitters run in the family." A warm arm slipped around her shoulders, and Rapunzel butted their heads together lightly in place of kissing her cheek and potentially ruining her makeup. "Welcome to the club, Anna Banana. And be glad that both your parents and future in-laws run a tight ship. Imagine if you had to worry about the details of the ceremony and God knows what else on top of this."

"I think I'll pass, thanks," Anna sighed, and felt the tension in her shoulders ease somewhat as her cousin rubbed her back soothingly. "Has Elsa gotten here yet?"

"Since her parents have, I should hope so," was the amused reply. "I think she was even more annoyed than you about the whole spending-the-night-apart thing."

Anna snickered, and leaned her elbows on her knees as she folded her hands. The previous evening had included several repetitions of _Unhand my daughter, young lady!_ from both sets of parents before either she or Elsa had been willing to listen, and there had been some very discrete and only halfway joking talk between the two of them about stealing off and spending the night in a nearby hotel. But they were bucking plenty of wedding traditions as it was, and giving into one of them wouldn't hurt anyone.

"You alright?" her cousin's voice intruded gently. "You're being kinda quiet."

"Yeah, I'll live," Anna promised, and let her lips shape a smile. "I just really want to be married to her already, you know?"

There was a low chuckle, and then the sensation of a familiar hand stroking over her hair as Rapunzel got to her feet. "I know," she assured, and bent forward enough to place a soft kiss to the top of Anna's head. "I'll go see if I can find the sprechstallmeister of the three-ring circus downstairs and get things going. Hang in there, kiddo."

Then Anna was once again the only person in the room, and she took a deep breath as she rose from her seat and padded barefoot across the carpet and back over to the window. Elsa, of course, wasn't in sight, since she'd probably been confined to quarters until the actual wedding much like Anna herself, but a glance towards the gazebo told her that the minister had arrived by now and was chatting with Anna's father, while both her and Elsa's mothers were busily buzzing around among the guests and the hired staff both.

"C'mon in," she called absentmindedly when there was a soft knock at the door, and idly wondered how long the walk from the house to the gazebo was, and whether or not she'd pass out during the course of it.

There was the low _snick_ of the door behind her closing, and the resulting, small breeze carried a scent to Anna's nose that had her turning on her heel in the blink of an eye. And how was it that one breathed, again?

"Oh wow," she croaked, and clenched her hands hard around the window sill when her knees threatened to give out. Elsa, of course, had always been attractive to Anna's admittedly biased eyes. She was a classic beauty if ever there was one; tall and slender with long, silvery-pale hair, ice-blue eyes and almost alabaster skin that darkened only a fraction even at the height of summer. Now, however, Anna quite literally found herself speechless. "You... you look..."

"So do you," Elsa told her softly, and Anna found herself matching the small, almost shy smile on her face when she finally managed to get her legs to solidify and stepped away from the window.

Where Anna was in green and gold to compliment the warm tones of her skin and hair, Elsa was a vision in calm blues. Her gown was shoulderless as well - though it did have small, butterfly sleeves that circled her upper arms – and the tone of it shifted steadily from a pale azure at her sternum that almost matched her eyes, to a deep, rich cobalt where it stopped a scant few inches short of the floor. She was taller than Anna; moreso than the normal inch and a half since she was actually _wearing_ her heeled shoes, and while her hair was loose, it had been styled back in a sleek curtain of thick platinum that left only her long bangs to frame her face.

"You're perfect," Anna told her in utter seriousness when she came to a halt directly in front of the blonde, and smiled when that brought a faint tinge of pink to those pale cheeks that had nothing to do with rouge. "Flawless. Can I marry you, yet?"

"God, I hope so," Elsa chuckled, and pulled her into a warm embrace that lasted long enough for them to start swaying gently, and for her body to remember exactly how unamused she'd been at having to sleep alone last night.

_This,_ she knew, was home. There was no place on the planet more peaceful or safe than right here in Elsa's arms.

"What are you doing here?" she finally wondered as she pulled back enough to search those blue eyes, and the worry in her voice was only halfway faked. "If your mother finds out-"

" -you're a widow," the other woman agreed with a sly smile, and gave the back of Anna's neck a little scratch. "I won't tell if you don't."

"Your secret's safe with me, sneaky one," Anna promised, and rose up enough for their lips to brush gently before she paused, and then drew back with a tiny, irritated sound. "Let me guess," she sighed, and stroked her fingers idly over the zipper that ran the length of Elsa's spine. "We both have similar orders to not ruin our makeup."

"Probably," was the smiling agreement, with familiar hands cradling her face and thumbs gently brushing over her cheeks. "But I have my supplies with me. How about you?"

"Good point." She released Elsa with one hand, but only long enough for the same hand to reach out and lock the door with an audible _click_ that made a soft chuckle wash over her face. "We'd better practice so we don't mess this part up in front of everyone, huh?"

"We never did cover this during the rehearsal," came the low murmur against her mouth, and then Anna was entirely too preoccupied to worry about nerves or makeup.

She was definitely looking forward to the honeymoon, though.


	2. First Child

For disclaimers, see part one.

**Notes/warnings:  
**I took a slightly different(?) route for this one, and ended up setting it in the early stages of pregnancy rather than following the actual birth. Also, there are makeouts, and (of course) lots of cuteness, because these two are _dorks_.

**First Child**

* * *

Elsa was reasonably certain that if she didn't get a call from the clinic in the next fifteen minutes, she was going to lose her ever-loving mind. She knew that her lack of focus was affecting her performance at work today; she wasn't snapping at anyone, but she was noticeably absentminded, and was glad to be high enough up in the hierarchy to have her own office so she could space out and fidget and chew on her pens without anyone around to give her odd looks for it.

Part of it could be the shift to herbal tea, she guessed, and eyed the clock for the tenth time in the last minute. She was used to several small doses of caffeine during the day, but even if she couldn't be sure that she _was_ pregnant, both she and Anna had started adjusting their habits over the past two weeks. In fact, she recalled with a small smile, the last time she'd seen a coke can in Anna's hand had been on the day of the appointment; more specifically in the waiting room immediately before it. Anna hadn't been drinking from the can, but she _had_ been staring at the list of ingredients hard enough that Elsa had feared for the integrity of the aluminum.

Between the ever-increasing supply of baby books (and wall charts, and internet research, and _Lord_ the podcasts), the sudden surge of hyper-protectiveness and the fact that her spouse's blood pressure apparently went through the roof whenever Elsa as much as coughed, it was fairly obvious that Anna was stressing. And while it was adorable, Elsa also found herself hoping that it would level out as time passed, because she wasn't sure if she could handle being treated like glass for the better part of a year without going insane.

Then the phone rang, and Elsa almost knocked it off of her desk entirely in her haste to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Dr. Eva Jacobs. I'm looking for Elsa Corsano?"

Two years later, and the sound of her name combined with Anna's surname still made her smile. "Speaking." She cleared her throat softly, and tried not to notice how sweaty her palm felt against the plastic as she held the receiver to her ear and stared at her desktop. "What can I do for you, doctor?"

"Nice to talk to you again," Dr. Jacobs said with an audible smile. "I just received your test results."

Elsa felt her throat close up and nodded, and then reminded herself that the doctor could hardly hear her brain bouncing around the inside of her skull. "Uh huh."

Well, at least she wasn't hired for her communicative skills.

At the other end of the phone line, Dr. Jacobs laughed softly. "Congratulations, Elsa; you're pregnant."

It really was silly just how giddy those two tiny words could make her feel, but right now she was too busy trying to breathe through the sudden rush of _yes!_ to worry about details like that. "Are you certain?" she whispered, and felt her nails dig in to the wood of her desk when her free hand clenched.

"Sure am," the doctor told her. "We're going to have to repeat the test in another couple of weeks, of course, but right now it's definitely positive. Now," she continued before Elsa could collect herself enough to say anything. "I know you'll want to share this with Anna, but I will recommend that you don't make a general announcement just yet. Many pregnancies end naturally in the first month without the woman knowing that she's pregnant at all."

"I'm aware," Elsa promised. "I know the risk. We both do."

"Glad to hear it," Dr. Jacobs chuckled. "I'll let you go then, Elsa, and we'll see you in two weeks for the next test."

"See you then, doctor." She hung up the phone with an utterly irrepressible smile that she was sure spread from ear to ear, and spent several minutes just sitting at her desk with that stupid grin on her face and her head in her hands and a fierce flush to her features that made her wiggle in her seat much like a child would.

A child. Elsa leaned back, and settled a hand over her stomach while tears suddenly pricked at the edges of her eyes. She was _pregnant_, and God willing, in a matter of mere months, she and Anna were going to have _a child_.

"Anna," she breathed suddenly, and dropped her cell phone three times before she even made it into her contacts, only to end the call before it even started dialing. Instead, she set the phone down and chewed pensively on her lower lip, because this was the sort of thing she should tell her in person, wasn't it? If only so she could be sure that Anna wasn't holding anything breakable when she _did_ tell her, because Elsa was fairly sure that it would be dropped unceremoniously to the floor, and she chuckled at that mental image for a few moments while drumming hers fingers against the chair's armrest.

This would require a bit of planning.

xXxXx

It took a little office politicking, but Elsa left work early enough to spend some time shopping, and still managed to – unusually – be home before Anna was. So much before her, in fact, that she spent a good half hour pacing up and down the hallway; muttering to herself as she went over possible things to say, and possible responses to give depending on whether or not Anna wondered why she hadn't texted her if the clinic hadn't called. A waste of effort if there ever was one, because the moment she heard the front door unlock, Elsa remembered that she could simply avoid giving her wife the chance to speak at all.

"Hello to you, too," Anna gasped when Elsa briefly allowed them both to catch a single breath, and then groaned when she was pressed even harder against the door as Elsa claimed her mouth again.

She tasted _so good_, Elsa decided for anything but the first time. She_ felt_ so good; warm and sweet and so, _so_ honestly responsive in the way she arched into Elsa's touch, in the way her head dropped back against the door with a _thump_ when Elsa's hands found smooth skin, and the way her voice cracked halfway through a breathy moan when Elsa slipped a thigh between hers and pressed up.

Anna's hands were pulling at her everywhere from head to shoulders to back to hips as they moved together, and there was no such thing as being close_ enough_.

"Come with me," Elsa whispered against the kiss-swollen lips, and curled her fingers in the front of Anna's blouse as she finally stepped backwards and tugged on the fabric in her hands.

"_With_ you?" was the breathless, hazy-eyed reply. "A few more seconds of that and I would've come _before_ you."

Chuckling low in her throat, Elsa simply continued slowly backing up and pulling Anna along with her by the front of her clothes. It wasn't the most elegant way of moving; they kept bumping into each other as they went since both of them were unwilling to let the kiss stop completely, and Anna was too busy worrying at the buttons of the shirt Elsa had pulled on to play navigator, so they ended up thumping into a few doorjambs and other sundries as well. But they made it into the bedroom without breaking anything, and when the backs of Elsa's knees impacted something solid, it was their unmade bed she fell onto, with Anna's familiar weight landing on top of her, the taste of Anna's chocolate-tinged breath in her mouth, and the electric sensation of Anna's warm hands slipping under the unusually loose fabric that was the only thing covering her midriff, now that the shirt had been pushed out of the way.

"Hmm," came the low murmur against the side of her throat, followed by a slow inhalation that made Elsa shiver and clench her hands in the increasingly mussed, copper strands that fell over her own chest and shoulders. "I thought you always washed new clothes before wearing them?"

Elsa just smiled, and tugged those lips up until she could catch them with her own again. "Usually, yes," she murmured against them, and gave the lower one a light bite that had a heated breath huffing against her own mouth. "Unusual circumstances allow for exceptions, though."

"Oh?" Anna laughed softly, and shifted until Elsa could feel the warm weight straddling her hips, though the sweetness of her mouth never wavered. "What? Did you finally find a top with the perfect snowflake pattern?" she teased, and let her hands smooth out the cotton before she sat up and glanced down.

And froze, presumably at the bold lettering printed across the lower half of the t-shirt's front.

_Guess who?_

Anna, Elsa realized, was shaking. Everywhere.

"Y- ah..." The fingertips that settled ever so lightly against Elsa's stomach were trembling, and she could both see and _hear_ Anna swallow several times before she tried again, with those pale eyes wide and hopeful and just a little misty when they lifted to meet her own. "... really? Are you?"

"I am. Really," she promised softly, and lifted a hand of her own to brush away the single tear that was making its way down one freckled cheek, even as a smile as bright and beautiful as a sunrise swept across Anna's face. "_Mom_."

That one word unlocked an absolute _surge_, and now Elsa was the one snapping for breath as Anna's mouth descended on hers with an intensity that literally had her toes curling. Everything about Anna permeated her senses from the scent of her hair to the taste of her lips, from the sound of her soft, helpless little mewls to the feeling of her strong, slender back flexing under Elsa's hands as she gasped and clung to her while sheer sensation almost swept her away entirely. Still, Elsa willingly allowed herself to drown for several long moments of pure, shared _joy_, until Anna's forehead was resting against her own, and she was staring breathlessly up into perfect, shimmering turquoise, with Anna's fingers tangled in her hair and her own arms wound around Anna's back so tightly that they trembled.

"You are the greatest gift of my life," Anna told her very quietly and very seriously, without the slightest waver in her gaze. "I thank the heavens for you every single day."

And there really wasn't anything Elsa could say to that without cheapening the moment, so she just smiled and angled her head enough for their mouths to meet softly. This kiss was slow – soothing and almost lazy – a tender give and take that lasted until their bodies were as entwined as they could possibly be, and while it was repeatedly interrupted by the wide smiles that neither of them wanted to fight, they ran with it and let it become goofy and playful, until they were both giggling like a pair of lovestruck, stupidly happy clowns.

Which was exactly what they were, after all.

Then Anna was suddenly wiggling her way downwards, and the next thing Elsa knew, the front of her new t-shirt was bulging noticeably as Anna stuck her head under it. Not long after that, there was the distinct sensation of soft lips moving against the skin just below her navel. Not kissing, she determined after a second's thought. Just... moving.

Curiously, Elsa tugged on the lower hem of her shirt until the fiery hair was visible once more, and lifted herself onto one elbow before she cocked her head. "What on earth are you doing?"

"I," Anna told her with a haughty sniff. "Am having a private conversation, and you are not invited." Briefly, the tip of a pink tongue poked out between red lips, and one freckled hand closed around the edge of the bunched-up covers next to them. "So butt out."

With that, Anna yanked the duvet up to cover her while she resumed her inaudible monologue, and Elsa fell back onto the mattress, laughing.

Pregnancy, it seemed, was going to be interesting.


	3. Strained Marriage

For disclaimers, see part one.

**Notes/warnings:  
**Kinda had to go down Ye Olde Angst Lane a little bit for this prompt. I'm sorry for the brevity of this part, but I had a devil of a time even thinking this one up, let alone getting it written. I got it to about 1.5k words only to delete everything and start over, but I'm happier with this version, at least.

**Strained Marriage**

* * *

For most of the drive home, Anna had blamed Elsa's silence on fatigue, or at least she'd tried to. It wasn't outside the realm of possibility, either, since her wife was pregnant and had just spent several hours on her feet and in heels. On top of that, she'd learned long ago that large gatherings generally weren't Elsa's idea of fun, but this had been a work function, and avoiding it just wasn't good politics.

In spite of that, Anna had at least thought that the evening had gone well. Elsa's coworkers and bosses were open-minded enough that while they'd hardly been overt about it, their relationship had also never been something they had to hide, which was especially handy now that Elsa was almost seven months pregnant and definitely showing – not that Anna was stupid enough to actually point that out to her in those exact terms.

"You okay?" she questioned softly, and watched the passing streetlights travel across what she could make out of Elsa's face as she made the turn down their street.

"I'm fine," Elsa murmured, though she didn't as much as turn her head away from the passenger side window. "Just tired."

Something about the tone of Elsa's voice was making Anna doubt that she was telling the truth, but she tightened her lips and held her tongue for now. She knew her wife well enough to tell that Elsa _was_ legitimately tired; it was just that there seemed to be more to her silence than that. At the same time, pushing her on it... well, she definitely _wanted_ to, but they were driving and it was late, and any undue amount of stress was something she desperately wanted to avoid since it certainly wasn't good for either of them, and much less so for the baby.

So she kept mum and tried not to worry, which was about as easy as trying not to _breathe_. Especially when the first thing Elsa did when they were inside their home was to remove her jacket on her own, rather than let Anna help her.

"Want a backrub?" she tried when they'd both taken off their shoes, and felt her heart sink when she could _see_ Elsa's shoulders tighten even under the tailored blazer the blonde still wore.

"No." Pause. "Thank you."

She didn't sound _angry_, Anna reflected as she hurriedly stowed away her own shoes and ended up speed-walking after her wife, but she certainly did sound upset. "Elsa, did-" The slender back she'd let her hand come to rest on tensed under her touch when they both came to a halt halfway down the hall, and it felt mostly like a punch to the stomach. "- did I do something?"

"No." A slow sigh, and then Elsa was walking away from her again. "You didn't do anything."

It would have been much easier to figure this out if Elsa's reply had sounded like she _should_ have done something, Anna decided, and watched in helpless silence as Elsa preceded her into their bedroom. And shut the door behind her.

She couldn't remember ever feeling alone in their home before.


	4. Making Up

For disclaimers, see part one.

**Warnings:  
**Since this ties strongly into the last part, there are still some angsty remains. Not much, though.

**Making Up**

* * *

There were perks to living in an apartment – especially a large one located several stories above ground-level – and one of those perks was the terrace that overlooked the expansive park across the street. Fresh air, for that reason, was easy to come by, and now that the worst heat of summer had passed, it was a very pleasant place to spend the evening as long as the weather allowed. Even for a – in Elsa's own mind – _hugely_ pregnant woman, since the deck chair she'd situated herself in was comfortable _and_ could be raised until it was easy to get both into and out of; or at least as easy as anything could become for her, given the circumstances. It also allowed her to technically leave the house without having to worry about elevators or crowds or massive amounts of walking, though she refused to call the slight increase in distance from Anna a perk.

The whole thing was so irritatingly stupid, she decided glumly, and watched the deep green leaves of the trees ahead of her move gently in the warm breeze. She was the one who was completely off-balance in more ways than one, and yet Anna was the one acting as if she'd done something wrong, even when she hadn't. Not that Elsa could blame her, since she knew that she was doing a poor job of reassuring her, but that was simply because she was upset with _herself_ for being so damned irrational.

Anna, as she'd told her directly, had done nothing to warrant Elsa's sudden mood, and she was genuinely doing her utmost to not let her irritation with herself carry over into her interactions with her wife. Sadly, Anna's uncharacteristic hesitance around her was a clear sign that she was failing.

A sharp kick had Elsa wincing, and she shifted in her seat before rubbing gentle circles over the opposite side of her belly with the palm of her hand. "Easy, sweetheart," she murmured. "Mama needs to get a handle on this." A second, healthy kick was the response to that, and in spite of her somewhat sour mood, Elsa found herself smiling. "I know you didn't get that temper from me," she chuckled, and gave another slow rub as she adjusted herself until she was lying down a little more. "That kind of behavior has to come from your mom."

"If I can't start bribing our daughter in the womb, you can't start doing unfavorable character comparisons," came a familiar voice, and Elsa turned her head to see Anna standing in the open doorway that led to the living room with her hands behind her back, her light jacket still covering her shoulders and a small smile on her face.

"I suppose that's fair," she agreed, but still ended up dropping her gaze no matter how much she told herself not to. It was hard to meet Anna's eyes while knowing how much her own behavior was upsetting them both, but it helped to hear the soft sound of socked feet against tile and to know from that that Anna was coming closer, which meant that at least Elsa wasn't driving her away completely.

"I don't know exactly what's wrong," Anna spoke up again when Elsa could see the curve of her hip from the corner of her eye. "It's not from a lack of trying to figure it out, but if you don't want to tell me, I won't push." There was the soft sound of clothes rustling as she dropped into a crouch, and her voice gentled further as a warm hand settled over Elsa's own. "But I will tell you that I love you, and if you _want_ to talk – about this or anything else – I'm here. Okay?"

"I'm glad you're home," Elsa replied softly, and turned her hand over in order to let their fingers entwine. "Where did you-" The sweet scent of flowers reached her nose when the breeze turned a fraction, and her head jerked up until she cold finally see gentle, pale eyes peering at her from over the silky, full leaves of deep purple irises and brilliantly white roses. "- go?" The last word was a bare whisper since all the breath had left her, and Elsa sucked in a much needed lungful while her eyes stung and her free hand shakily accepted the bouquet.

"Rapunzel says hi." There was the slow trace of a thumb over her knuckles, followed by the faint press of lips to the back of her hand. "I figured she'd have some experience with having a dense spouse and maybe she could clue me in. She couldn't," Anna then admitted with a half grin. "But she told me that at least flowers couldn't hurt."

"These..." Elsa recognized that she was getting entirely too emotional, but decided not to fight it. "These are the same flowers we used at our wedding."

Anna nodded once, and then shifted enough to hold herself steady as Elsa leaned over and pulled her into what was possibly the most awkward hug yet in their relationship. The chair's armrest was in the way. The size of her belly kept her from getting close. The stalks and leaves of the flowers were getting caught in Anna's hair, and if either one of them overbalanced by a mere fraction, they'd probably both fall over.

It was perfect.

"Hey." Anna's breath was warm against her temple, and her lips were soft where they brushed her cheek. "How about we order in from that seafood place you like so much and just laze around tonight? The couch is getting lonely, and we can break in Sarah's collection of Disney movies."

"Most of which she's going to be too young to even watch for another seven or so years," Elsa reminded her dryly, and felt the axis of her world neatly settle into place with a gentle _click_ when she pulled back enough for their gazes to meet. "By which time they'll probably have been re-released in a completely new format and the ones you bought will essentially be museum fodder."

"Then I'll buy her new ones; we keep these, and she gets to roll her eyes at us for being stodgy and traditionalistic," was the unconcerned reply, alongside a smirk. "I don't see the problem."

"You're a goof," Elsa chuckled, and kissed her softly. "Help me up?"

A bright smile. "Always."


	5. Welcome Home

For disclaimers, see part one.

**Warnings:  
**Nope; pure fluff in this one.

**Welcome Home**

* * *

"So whaddya think, half-pint?" Anna wondered, and smiled as she brushed her fingers through the fine, chocolate colored hair on her daughter's head. "Bit more room than you've had until now, huh?"

It was a bare hour into their first day at home, and while Elsa was currently treating herself to a marathon hot shower, Anna had just finished giving the essential tour. She was pretty sure that Sarah couldn't care less, but she had at least displayed as much interest in her new surroundings as anyone could really expect from a two-day old infant. Now the two of them were on the couch in the living room with Sarah nestled in the crook of Anna's arm, and engaged in a mutual staring contest.

At the moment, the baby's eyes were a deep shade of dark blue, which wasn't all that surprising. Privately, Anna hoped that they'd end up matching Elsa's, though they'd certainly be light, since those colors seemed to favor both sides of their new, little family. Her hair, however... She smoothed the stubborn strands down again, and felt her lips twitch into a grin as she watched them spring right back up. "Sorry, kiddo," she chuckled, and tickled the small cheek in exchange for a squirm. "The color might be from your grandma, but that's definitely from me. Hopefully it'll be easier to handle when you get older."

"Bck." Sarah grabbed at her hand and caught it, and Anna watched in complete fascination as tiny, perfect fingers patted at her skin and made uncoordinated, but strong grabs at her own digits.

"Curious little thing, aren't you?" she murmured, and smiled when the blue gaze lifted at the sound of her voice. "You're gonna keep your mama and me hopping when you start getting around on your own, I bet. Better start the baby-proofing early." Tiny feet kicked against her stomach, and Anna chuckled. "Tough luck, half-pint. You're gonna have to wait a few years before you can use the pots as a drum kit."

For long, peaceful moments, the only sounds were those of the rain pattering against the windows and the soft grunts that Sarah gave every now and then as she gummed her mother's index finger. Then – with a surprisingly displeased scowl that was so much Elsa's image that Anna started laughing - she stopped, pushed the much larger hand away and-

"Whoa!" Anna jerked in surprise and hurriedly adjusted her hold on the baby. "Elsa," she called in the general direction of the hallway. "I think you're in demand."

"Way ahead of you," came the amused reply, and it took only a few seconds before it's speaker entered the room; dressed comfortably in a thick robe, and with her long hair loose and damp around her shoulders. "She's hungry, I take it?"

"Given that I just got bit, I think so," Anna agreed with a smirk, and scooted over enough to make room on the couch before handing their now impatiently squirming daughter over to her wife. "And much as I'd love to help, my tank's kind of empty."

Elsa seated herself with a chuckle, and Anna smiled to see the light in her eyes when she lifted Sarah into her arms and kissed the baby's cheeks before settling back. "I'll keep expressing," she then said, and adjusted the vee of her robe. "She needs to be comfortable taking a bottle for when I'm not around anyway, and I want you to get to feed her, t- yeeow." Her eyes widened as Sarah latched on enthusiastically, and she looked, Anna decided, mostly like she was on the verge of sneezing. "God – she _definitely_ gets that from you."

Anna flushed hotly, but grinned as she cuddled against Elsa's side with her hand settling over Sarah's small back and her chin resting on her wife's shoulder as she watched their daughter nurse.

Bliss.


	6. Stay Strong

For disclaimers, see part one.

**Notes/warnings:  
**Bit of a leap back in time, since this actually takes place somewhere between prompts 2 and 3. The warnings are for suggestive, but not outright sexual content.

**Stay Strong**

* * *

It wasn't uncommon to experience a sharp spike in sexual appetite during the earlier stages of pregnancy. In fact, it had been mentioned in almost every one of the books that they'd gotten their hands on, but either Elsa was an unusual case, or neither of them had paid enough attention.

"_If this is true," Elsa had said, "I might just wear you out one day."_

"_Pfft." Anna had scoffed, and nosed her. "Please. One, I'm younger than you, and two, you're the one always complaining about **my** energy levels. I think I'll keep up juuust fine, thank you very much."_

She was actually quite proud of herself, Elsa decided with a small smirk as she leaned against the doorjamb on one shoulder and surveyed her thoroughly exhausted lover. The day wasn't even half over and Anna was already teetering on the brink of unconsciousness, though that could be because their encounters were usually more evenly divided, and not just one of them being the focus of several, passionate assaults.

For a Sunday, the day had started early. Elsa had woken first, as was the norm, though she wasn't used to waking up from sheer lust. Initially, she'd made at least cursory attempts at controlling herself since Anna had been up late the night before, but a cold shower had done nothing to cool her raging libido, and she wasn't about to take matters into her own hands when Anna was only a few feet away as it was; especially since her desires were aimed much more at wanting to touch Anna, rather than at being touched herself.

At eight o'clock, Anna had already been trembling so hard that sitting up had ceased to be an option. At nine, Elsa had grudgingly agreed to a small break so they could at least call Rapunzel and Flynn and cancel their lunch plans with them; a call that had ended with Anna groaning loudly when the break had ended before the conversation did, and had let Elsa hear Rapunzel's hiccuping laughter as she'd secured the phone in her free hand and hastily wished her a good day before hanging up.

Now it was just barely noon, and Anna was splayed out on her front near the side of the bed with her hair loose and wild and a little sweaty, and her fingers twitching against the sheets every now and then as she rested halfway under the covers. And she really did have a beautiful back.

"Juice?" Elsa offered as she gave up her spot in the doorway and wandered closer, and chuckled when she set down the glass and met the single, bleary eye that popped open to regard her. "What? Weren't you the one who bragged about your energy levels?"

"Energy requires fuel," was the grouchy answer, though Anna's lips twitched into a smile as she lifted herself onto her elbows and accepted the glass. "At this rate I'm gonna end up dehydrated _and_ malnourished."

"Poor baby." She seated herself by the curve of Anna's duvet-covered hip, and placed a lingering kiss on her spine that made the skin below her lips tremble. She lingered there for a while, and listened to the muted sounds of Anna draining the glass while she traced the subtle ridges of bone and muscle with the tip of her tongue. When she heard the _thunk_ of the glass being set down, however, she allowed her mouth and hands both to wander, until there were warm fingers threading in her hair and soft, pliant flesh against her lips as Anna arched subtly below her. "I guess I should at least make you something for lunch, hm?"

"D-" Anna's breath hitched when their bare bodies met, and Elsa hummed at the soft moan that reached her ears when she nibbled at the lower edge of her ribs. "Don't you mean for both of us?"

"No." She bit gently at the sensitive skin just below Anna's navel, and grinned at the visible shudder. "I already know what's on the menu for me."

Anna just groaned.


	7. Happy Family

For disclaimers, see part one.

**Warnings:  
**Only for goofiness and fluff.

**Happy Family**

* * *

**From:** Corsano, Anna  
**To:** Corsano, Antonio; Corsano, Shannon; Arendelle, Adgar; Arendelle, Idunn; Fitzherbert, Rapunzel; Fitzherbert, Eugene 'Flynn'; and 17 others  
**CC:** Corsano, Elsa  
**Subject:** Thoughts?  
**Attachments: **image037

Hey, all!

So the latest family photo thing went a lot better than the last one. Sarah's way more used to cameras now, and the picture that's our favorite so far has Elsa cracking up every time she looks at it. Like, to the point of her actually _crying_ with laughter if I don't get it away from her in time. I think that means it's a keeper, but if you all could take a peek and let me know what you think, I'd appreciate it. :)

(Also: surprise!)

Love,  
Anna

xXxXx

"Aaaand it's off!" Anna clicked the mouse button with as much dramatic flair as she could possibly muster, and smiled when the hands on her shoulders moved enough for familiar arms to wrap around her in a loose embrace while a warm cheek came to rest against her own.

"They're gonna kill us for this," Elsa murmured, but Anna could feel the motion of her lips twitching into a grin.

"Nah," she chuckled, and tilted her head back far enough to kiss the pale cheek. "This way nobody gets told ahead of anyone else, and if anyone takes offense, you just point the finger at me. I can't be held accountable for bad decisions in my current state – or at least that was _your_ argument a few years ago."

A soft scoff warmed her skin, and when a lone hand reached out and clicked open the photo she'd attached to the e-mail, it took all of maybe five seconds before Elsa was pressing her face into Anna's shoulder to muffle her giggling.

It was a pretty funny photo, Anna decided with a smirk of her own, and it was definitely an honest one, above all else. It was simple, too; just the three of them in casual clothes against a summery, green background, with Elsa standing halfway behind her with her arms wound loosely around her waist, and Sarah sitting comfortably on Anna's arm between them. Of course, their daughter's tiny fist was buried in Anna's mouth, Anna's expression was one of complete, wide-eyed shock, and Elsa had clearly been captured half a second after total surprise, and another half second before helpless laughter – not unlike the kind she was currently trying to still against the cotton of Anna's t-shirt.

The same shirt she wore in the picture, in fact; plain and white, with the only decoration being the two, bold lines that extended across her lower abdomen, and were fully visible in the photo just below Elsa's arms.

_Guess who  
__(Times two)_


End file.
